Lion/Gallery
Real Lions= Lion.png|A male lion walking |-|Characters in the Universe= Kiara cub.png|Cub Kiara Simbacub.jpg|Cub Simba Nuka.png|Nuka, a teenager Mufasa TLK1Presentati.jpg|Mufasa, an adult male Adult Nala.jpg|Nala, an adult female Lionesses from The Lion King.jpg|Pridelander lionesses 298px-KovuHappy.jpg|Kovu, a young adult male from of Outsiders Ziragraveyardpride.jpg|Zira, an adult female from of Outsiders Scar.jpg|Scar, a male lion Cub Nala.jpg|Cub Nala Outland2.jpg|Outlander lionesses Simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png newborn simba.png|A newborn lion cub, Simba. Kion.png|Early art of Kion Cubsimba08.gif Cubsimba12.gif Realistically-3-D-Lion-King-could-be-huge-94E9FA7-x-large.jpg Simba-Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4221010-1024-768.jpg Lionkingopeningscene.JPG 2756348 height370 width518.jpg Elephant graveyard.jpg 200px-Nalakh2.jpg NalaExcited.png Cubnala06.gif Nala and Sarafina .jpg Mom and Daughter.jpg Sad Nala.jpg Upset.jpg Reunite .jpg Nuzzle.jpg Image. Kiss.jpg Image.love .jpg Kiara and Nala .jpg Image.lecture.jpg Image.pinned .jpg Image.smile.jpg Image. Who.jpg Image.Mommy and Daddy.jpg Image.confrontation.jpg Image.pride .jpg Image.wonder.jpg Image. Happy .jpg Image.stars .jpg Image.sleeping .jpg Image.shocked .jpg Image.battle.jpg The-lion-king-sequel-the-lion-guard-debuts.jpg Image.one.jpg Rafiki and family .jpg Happy Birthday CoolNala.png Kiara2.jpg Kiara.jpg Kiara meets Kovu sized.jpg Kiara and Kovu.jpg Kiara's Painting In Rafiki's Tree.jpg Kiaraandkovucub.jpg Cc.jpg Xx.jpg Pp.jpg Kiara-tlk2.png Kiara2.png Marriage.png Kovu and Kiara .jpg Father and daughter .jpg Kiara and Kovu .jpg Love.jpg Image.jpg Smile.jpg Look.jpg Rafiki and Kiara .jpg Scar cub.jpg Scar-9.png 19057.png Scar Looks Back TLK 3846.jpg Shenzi and Scar-27.png Hyena Army.jpg Mufasa and Scar.jpg Scar2.jpg Image. Ahadi and sons .jpg Mufasa3.jpg Mufasa teaching Simba.jpg Simba and Mufasa together.jpg Mufasa and Simba.jpg Muffy.with.background.png Image grandpa .jpg Mufasapounce.png Mufasa2.png MufasaSprirt.png Young Simba standing apon Pride Rock.jpg Simba in awe.PNG Image. Cast .jpg Image. I love you Daddy.jpg Image. Rafiki and Mufasa .jpg Image. TLK end .jpg Image. Log .jpg Image. Friends .jpg Image. Kion and his parents .jpg Image. Kopa and his parents .jpg Image.happy Kopa .jpg Image. I love you Mom.jpg Image.Mom and Son.jpg Image.morning.jpg Image.presentation.jpg Image.amused.jpg Image. Mommy and baby.jpg Rafiki and group.jpg Rafiki and Simba TLG .jpg Rafiki and Simba .jpg Zazu Simba and Kiara .jpg Happy Birthday Pouasson-de-oro.png Savu lion base 21 by lumpadoodle-d5c1q9a.png Nuka base by delita 1-d6qkxu4.png Sarabi cub.jpg Sarabi.jpg Image.love.jpg Image.united.jpg Image.confused .jpg Image.awe.jpg Image.roar.jpg Image.victory.jpg Image.invasion .jpg Image. Mates.jpg Tiifu.png Nukaevilsmile.png Kiara.png Kiara shaded.jpg Smirkyscar.png Newkion.png ADULT KION.png Kion PTsai.png The Lion Guard.png Sunset Lion Guard.png Image.assembled .jpg Image.crouch .jpg Image. Power.jpg Skärmavbild-2015-08-20-kl.-09.25.09.png Kionsmile.png Kion meets Erik.png Jasiri and Kion play ball catch.png Zuri.png Lionhyena .jpeg Yo soy el rey.jpg Newborn kopa.jpg Adult kopa.jpg Zazukopa.jpg Leolaughingatkopasmall.png Kopaand3vulturessmall.png Image. Zazu teaches Kopa .jpg Kopa.png HDMalka.png Kionslament.png Herecomestheguard.png Vitaniadult.jpg Vitanicubby.jpg Tama2.jpg Vitani.and.utani.png Newstory.jpg Vitanibaby.jpg Tlkiisp-vitani.png Vitanitalkingannoyed.jpg 482030 1278185329868 full.jpg Ziranukakovu.jpg Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg Kumbuka and speckles.jpg Nuka.jpg Concept.png Everylion.png Grrrrr.png Storybooknuka.png Baby nuka.jpg Littlebabynuka.jpg Zira&KLIFF.png Zira.jpg Cubzira.jpg Zira death.jpg Ziragraveyardpride.jpg ZiraŠok13.png Zira-and-older-vitani.jpg Littlebabykovu.jpg Kovu'sPainting.jpg Kovu.jpg Colors1.jpg Kovuandkiaracub.jpg Familyreuniting.jpg Concept2.png Accept.jpg Affection.jpg Sabini.jpg Hakuna.matata3.jpg Hakuna.matata4.png Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png Hakuna matata.jpg Image. Ahadi and Rafiki.jpg Rafiki TLG .jpg 20110617151748!Mohatu4.jpg 185px-Mohatu5.jpg Mohatu guy.jpg 185px-Mohatu6.jpg 2013-07-25-62686.jpg Tojo1.png 2606059358 1.png Sarafina nala.jpg Sarafinacub.jpg Sarafina6new.jpg Nalas Bath.png SarafinaGASP.jpg Sarafina comic.jpg Image. Sarafina Vs Nala .jpg Sarafina TLK 2.jpg Sarafina and Kiara .jpg KiaraKovuConcept.jpg Nicub2.jpg Neo and ni.jpg Ni6.jpg Ni5.jpg Ni2.jpg Ni1.jpg Ni.jpg Kula by thanigraphics.jpg AdultNalaCleanupModel1.jpg Kula fan.gif Kula.by.Kiara M249.png The lion king be prepared display.jpg Love-At-First-Sight-the-lion-king-30841970-1608-837.jpg Flirtatious-the-lion-king-.jpg Dance-In-The-Dark-the-lion-king-30841967-1914-1044.jpg Drama-Queens.jpg You-Summoned-Me-My-King-.jpg A-Kiss-In-The-Jungle-the-lion-king-.jpg Pretty-Please-the-lion-king.jpg Dance in the elephant graveyard volcano.jpg Shenzi and Scar-19.png Shenzi and Scar-29.png Shenzi and Scar-33.png Shenzi and Scar-4.png Shenzi and Scar-38.png Shenzi and Scar-37.png Shenzi and Scar-14.png Shenzi and Scar-35.png Shenzi and Scar-24.png NalaXKovushipping.png Nuzzle.PNG Kovu X Nala.PNG Kovu and Nala- stare.PNG Rafiki's tree drawing.png Kopa and Asante-8.png Mheetu.png Mheetu3.jpg Mheetu1.jpg DSSMheetu.png Image. Zazu and Mufasa .jpg Zazu and Sarabi .jpg Zazu and Scar.jpg KionEmote1.png Scarandvitaniwithzazu.jpg Zazu's Tickle Torture.jpg 20160226 130538-1.jpg Untitled.png Untitled2.png Untitled3.png 17873.png Image. Rock at night .jpg Image.lionesses resting .jpg Digger.png Scar Pridelands.jpg Image.shield.jpg Image.finally.jpg Image.scared Nala .jpg Image.after the kiss .jpg Image.tonight.jpg Image.fine.jpg Image.angry.jpg Image.Nala.jpg Image.gaze.jpg Image.end.jpg Image.ready .jpg Backslide.jpg I laugh.jpg Elephantgraveyard.jpg Image. Waterfall .jpg Image. Field.jpg Water hole.jpg Jcwtbk.jpg Mane.event2.png Noonesayingbethere.png Spotlight.png Malka2.jpg Fighttonight.jpg 2013-01-09-52807.jpg One of Us.png|Pride Landers exile Kovu the lion Love Will Find a Way.png|Two lions, Kovu and Kiara, in the musical number "Love Will Find a Way" Outlanders.png|The Outsiders in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride We Are One.png|Simba and his daughter Kiara |-|Fictional Characters= Eclipse.png|Eclipse by District10male, colored by LauraIngalls Cub.adia.png|Adia by Doctor98, colored by LauraIngalls Adia.jpg|Adia by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62665.jpg|Deja by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62686.jpg|Meleni by TheNewGuy01 Cub Subira (MarioFan65's Character).png|Subira by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Cub Jengo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Jengo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Bakari (MarioFan65's Character).png|Bakari by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Adult Dogo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Dogo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Aamori (MarioFan65's Character).png|Aamori by MarioFan65 Yeshi (MarioFan65's Character).png|Yeshi by MarioFan65 Gamila (MarioFan65's Character).png|Gamila by MarioFan65 Kovu and Kiara's Daughter, Sierra.png|Sierra by LionKingLover123 Dark shreeka by 101dogscc-d6bn5bt.png|Shreeka by Shreeka (101dogscc on deviantART.com.) Newbornlisawithhermotherkiara.jpg Ushidi.png|Songfire's character Ushidi, drawn by his creator Madoa.png|Friendly's character Madoa, drawn by Songfire Ugonjwa.png|Ugonjwa, drawn by Songfire Nurisha.jpg|Nurisha, drawn by Songfire Ajali-0.jpg|Friendly's character Ajali, drawn by his creator Macheo-0.jpg|Friendly's character Macheo, drawn by her creator Azimio.png|Friendly's character Azimio, drawn by Songfire Imara.png|Songfire's character Imara, drawn by her creator Magharibi.png|Friendly's character Magharibi, drawn by her creator Nyembaba.jpg|Friendly's character Nyembaba, drawn by his creator Lubaya.png|Friendly's character Lubaya, drawn by Songfire Category:Galleries